


"Till we meet again, Parvati"

by BetterYouThanMe



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Talks of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterYouThanMe/pseuds/BetterYouThanMe
Summary: Padma meets George for a cup of coffee to discuss a type of loss only they can understand.The loss of their other half.





	"Till we meet again, Parvati"

The cup of coffee she ordered was going cold but Padma couldn't bring herself to drink it. Her stomach turned each timed the bell on the door rung. She was starting to regret this whole decision.

After a month of her family trying to console her over Parvati's death, she had asked Hermione to set up this meeting. Images of her sister being hit with that curse during the battle plagued her all the time. Padma began to make herself sick with guilt. If only she had been with her sister the whole time, then maybe Parvati would be alive.

The Ravenclaw figured the only person who could even begin to understand was George Weasley. Padma didn't know him all too well, which is why she had spoken to Hermione first. But he should be able to understand what she wanted to say. After all, he had also lost his twin last May.

The man in question finally walked through the café's doors. He made his way over to the table where Padma was and sat opposite her.

"Are you not going to get anything to drink?" while Padma waited for a response she studied George's face.

While she had never talked to him during their time at school, she had certainly seen him around. His eyes used to be brighter, and his smile more wickedly charming. He seemed to be unraveling as the seconds passed. Padma wondered if she looked the same.

"No." His response was blunt which Padma hadn't expected. George always seemed so lively, but no one was immune to grief. "You wanted to talk?"

"Um yeah." She tapped her fingers against the mug. "I… don't know how to… phrase it."

"Is it about Parvati?" His eyes softened. George had figured that's why she wanted to meet him.

"It's just that no one else understands. They keep trying to get me to move on, but she was my sister!" Padma threw her hands up and said, "My twin sister."

George stared at her, waiting for her to continue. Once Padma calmed down, she spoke again. Her eyes stung and her words caught at the back of her throat.

"Calling her my other half would mean neither of us is whole." Padma had never referred to her sister as a piece of her for that very reason. "Or, well, I guess I should say neither of us were whole. But I'm starting to believe that. I don't think this wound will heal."

George got up and slid into the booth to sit next to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and held her as she sobbed.

"It will heal. And I'm saying this as a man who can't even look in the mirror because it hurts. But she will always be with you, Padma." George rubbed her shoulder. "That way you will always be whole."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Fanfiction.net page  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5665438/BetterYouThanMe


End file.
